


【授权翻译】Stain

by FuckDeaneveryday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Come Eating, Come Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Gangbang（mentioned）, M/M, Multi, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday
Summary: Sam喜欢玩弄被一群人操过之后的Dean的小穴，在他还湿润且松垮的时候给他一次粗暴用力的性爱，然后在结束之后让他再用嘴巴清理干净。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505014) by [everydaysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaysoul/pseuds/everydaysoul). 



> 看清tag，雷者勿入，没有beta。

Sam数了数至少有三个人大量着他的哥哥，他们都是块头很大的人，可能是那群路过的自行车队里的人，穿着皮裤，被晒过的皮肤上纹着纹身。他装作细细品味着他的酒，同时注意到他们中的一个人和另一个坐在酒吧里的人打手势，拇指越过他的肩膀指着Dean的方向，而Dean却还在男人的注视下搔首弄姿。  
他只是希望Dean不要惹得他们太生气，他们至少有七个人，而且没有一个人看起来能对他温柔的。  
“我走了。”Sam说，他没有任何意义呆更久，Dean在过去的十分钟里已经坐立难安了，所有Sam想要继续的对话Dean要么就根本没听到要么就是咕哝着说不感兴趣，他知道Dean焦虑的时候会变成什么样子。他就只是回汽车旅馆算了，或许在路上买点啤酒，希望回去之后电视里除了肥皂剧能有其他的东西。  
“嗯哼。”Dean说道，听起来心思已经完全不在这里了。  
Sam皱着眉，“完了之后尽快回来。”  
“嗯。”  
Sam叹了口气，他拿出一小叠钱放在他的酒杯下面，从座位上下来把Dean拉近，Dean立刻紧绷住了身体，Sam因为这完全地拥有Dean而感到一点点激动和满意。  
“你知道规矩的，在你回来之前不许清理，我想看他们会把你淫荡的小洞变成怎样的淫乱。”  
“知道了Sammy。”Dean声音微弱地说道。  
“等会儿见。”Sam说，他冲着那群人中的一个眨了眨眼睛后立刻了。  
超过三小时之后Dean出现了，眼睛大睁着闻起来充满了汗味和性爱的味道。Sam转过身刚好看到Dean停在了门口，靠在墙上喘着粗气，他衣服上一半的扣子都系错了，皮带也不见了。  
“操，Sammy。”Dean说，“疼得都没办法走路了。”  
Sam笑了，他爱极了Dean的表情，看起来被操翻了、疲惫不堪并且被破坏了，但是饥渴着想要取悦，想要为他分开他的双腿再来一轮。“我不在乎，把衣服脱掉到床上去。”  
当然Dean立刻就服从了，脱掉牛仔裤和衬衫，和往常一样没有穿内裤，这样他可以感受到那粗糙的棉布持续地搔刮着他被使用过的小穴，走起路来跌跌撞撞，躺下床的时候忍不住嘶嘶地出气。就从Dean每动一下就发出的细小声音来看，那些车手们一定把他使用得很彻底，Sam感觉到他的阴茎抽搐着跳动。  
“这次一共多少个？”Sam和善地问道，站在床脚的位置慢慢地脱着自己的衣服，享受着眼前的场景，Dean像一个堕落的娼妓躺在那里，四肢舒展，乳头红肿地挺立起来，浅浅的淤青在他的臀部上像绽放。  
“我不知道。”Dean转过头咕哝着，就好像他太羞耻于承认一样，“大概八个？第三个之后我就数不清了，他们还同时操着我的嘴。”  
Sam轻哼道，“不管是有过10个还是100个老二在你里面，也都没什么不同的，打赌你已经被使用到你的小穴都没法更松了。”他轻轻地说，任凭衣服滑落到地上，解开他的裤链只到可以从他的拳击短裤里掏出老二的地方。  
“操他妈的流了我满腿都是。”Dean确信他的大腿上都是一道道黏腻的白色痕迹，Sam的手指轻抚着干涸的精液，几乎要为这浪费的精液而感到失望。  
“展示给我看。”他说，“躺下来分开你的屁股给我看你那淫荡的小洞。”当他看到Dean把自己整个身体都推到他的手肘的时候说道，“我要看到你的脸，婊子。”  
因为在这样的侮辱下红着脸的Dean看起来漂亮极了，眼睛紧闭着就好像他不能忍受直视着Sam一样，Sam决定他这次要让Dean的眼睛一直睁着，想看到当自己终于操进去之后Dean脸上扭曲的表情有多漂亮。  
“Sam。”Dean小声地哀怨，但他依然顺从了，抬起他的膝盖到胸膛的位置，胳膊环抱着他的大腿，手指伸进被润滑液涂满的光滑的屁股掰开他的臀瓣展示给Sam看。  
操！当Sam看到Dean红肿张开着的小穴时在急促的呼吸下忍不住爆粗口，他张着小洞就像一个娼妓，空空的小洞随着胸膛的呼吸起伏不断张大缩小，就好像他想要试图自己合住但是他已经被彻底操翻了，大概永远都合不上了。  
“保持让你自己张开。”他爬上床跪在Dean的双腿之间命令道，他的手指在Dean肿胀的边缘打转，他惊讶于Dean竟然没有疼得哭出来，因为他现在一定很酸痛。他试着用手抚弄红肿的穴口，满意地听到了Dean突然发出的满意又愉悦的呻吟。  
“操，感觉好棒。”Dean的睫毛扇动着再次闭上了眼睛，Sam一定会确保等会儿在操他的时候要保证他的眼睛睁着。  
“那是因为你是个荡妇。”Sam刻薄地说，“看看你，又湿又松地张开着，而你却还想要更多，你真是一个爱吸鸡巴的婊子Dean。”  
“Sammy……”  
“把眼睛睁开。”Sam嘲讽地命令他，“觉得你已经松到直接就可以承受我的阴茎了吗？我打赌你已经足够松能承受任何我给你的东西，我猜你被精液填满我都根本用不到润滑剂了。”  
Sam轻松地伸进了两根手指，紧接着就伸进了第三根直到整个指关节都进去，当他感受到Dean有多湿的时候必须要咬紧牙齿才能没让自己呻吟出声，精液涂满了Dean的整个内壁，温暖且松软。他小心地把手拿出来然后又一次性伸进了四根手指，Dean的小穴就那样为他张开了，整个括约肌几乎没有对他有任何阻碍。  
他的手再次进出抽插着，力度大到每一次的都让Dean随着他的抽插被操进床垫，在Sam整个指奸他的过程中Dean不断发出绝望的呻吟，显然已经无法准确地组成一个完整的句子，而这正是Sam喜欢的。  
“我想知道你到底能承受多少。”Sam轻轻地说道，“想知道你是否能承受20或30根阴茎，排成一队轮流着让每一个人都能操到你，到时候你会有多松，而我会让你被灌满所有的精液。”他把手拿出来，小心地尽量保持Dean的身体里还是一样被精液填满的淫靡，“要让你吞进去全部的精液，看着你想要努力合上可是还是会流出来，顺着你的腿流下来，像个娼妓一样标记你。”  
Dean再次呻吟出声，Sam让Dean的手仍然抓着他自己的屁股保持张开，无声地提醒着他自己需要掰开Dean的臀瓣让自己对准他的小穴。一股精液顺着流下来，在Dean的穴口处闪着光，Sam握着他的阴茎头部插了进去。  
“你有没有想过那些进过你淫荡的小屁股的阴茎？”Sam说，“骑过多少陌生人的老二，让多少人在你里面射出来，像个婊子一样等着被操弄被使用？因为这就是你所擅长的，让你的小洞洞被老二和精液填满。你就是一个精液桶，你可以每个小时在你的屁股里塞进一根阴茎，可是还是不够。”  
他终于操了进去，粗大的阴茎头部随着一声湿润的水声进入了那被撑开的肌肉，Sam顺利地一插把自己整个埋进Dean的身体，没有一点点保留。他可以感受到阴茎周围所有的精液，光滑并且还因为Dean的身体而温热，光彩绚丽。  
“你真是一个荡妇。”Sam说，俯下了身体，用手肘桎梏着Dean的肩膀，“但是你是我的荡妇，你是我的。”他强调着最后一个词猛力一插，让Dean发出了一声愉悦的哀嚎。  
他持续着这个惩罚的节奏，爱死了在他粗暴地操着Dean时他的喘气声和呻吟，爱死了在他操Dean的时候感觉到一股股精液浸满他身体里面时的淫秽而湿润的感觉，爱死了他用力操进Dean身体时精液从他被操翻的小穴里流出来的样子。  
“眼睛，张开。”当Sam看到Dean试图闭上眼睛的时候吼道，“当我操你的时候看着我，婊子。”  
“Sammy，求你了。”Dean乞求道，伸出手环住Sam的屁股就好像他需要Sam更深地进入自己。  
“说出来。”Sam说，“说出来，告诉我你是怎样的一个爱鸡巴的婊子。”  
“是的。”Dean可怜地说，看起来一副完全操翻的样子，挣扎着梳理他的词汇，但是Sam想听到他说出来，“我是一个爱鸡巴的婊子。”  
“你是我的爱鸡巴的婊子。”  
“你的…你的爱鸡巴的婊子。”Dean轻声说道，紧接着被Sam一个用力地挺身而碰到他的敏感点时而被迫发出呻吟。  
“不管多少陌生人操过你，你总会爬回到我这里，因为你永远都觉得不够。”Sam说道，确保每一次抽插都能碰到Dean的前列腺，他爱死了Dean颤抖的样子，他的眼睛因为这过度的刺激而向上翻着，“而且我会保证你的小洞一直都张开着保持松弛，永远都流淌着那么多的精液让你永远都不会忘记你注定就是一个吸鸡巴的婊子，除此之外什么也不是。”  
Dean只是呻吟着作为回应，Sam笑了。  
“那些人让你射了吗？你觉得你还能再射一次吗？”  
Dean虚弱地摇摇头，“不，我觉得我已经榨干了，当他们操我的时候已经射了很多了。”  
Sam咧着嘴笑着说道，“好。”  
他确保在他高潮的时候深深地操进Dean的身体，他的双球感到一阵美妙的紧缩，整个高潮时泛起的涟漪通过他的脊椎射进Dean的里面，在已经足够淫靡的里面加进去了自己的精液。Dean似乎感觉到了，突然大声呻吟着，指甲在Sam的屁股上印下月牙的形状。  
“你好湿。”Sam说道，他抽了出来，把Dean的大腿分得更开欣赏着他被完全操开的小穴，它看起来更红了，肌肉被撑得太厉害以致于他都能看到Dean被精液覆盖的内壁。  
“我能感受到。”Dean嘶哑着声音说，“天呐Sam，我能感觉到你正在填满我。”  
Sam伸进了一根手指，另一只手仍然保持着让Dean的腿分开，当Dean扭动身体的时候轻轻地挤压，当Sam磨过他的前列腺时感受到了Dean有多敏感。他让自己伸得尽可能地深，轻松地用手指挖出厚厚的精液。  
“舔。”Sam把手指抵在Dean的唇边说道，当Dean伸出舌头品尝那混合着的精液然后饥渴地舔干净的时候Sam笑了，“不用担心，还有很多呢。要让你全部清理干净直到你里面完全空掉。”他的手指再次来到Dean的小穴，轻松地刮出更多的精液来喂他，“不想要让任何这些浪费掉，是不是？”  
“我们已经清理完你了。”Sam继续说道，这一次他的手伸到距离Dean的嘴唇稍远的距离，所以Dean只能伸着脖子来够他的手指——就像一个真正的爱精液的婊子，如此饥渴地想要舔干净从他屁股里出来的精液。“我们得再次到酒吧里坐坐，看看能不能找到别人再次把你操翻。”  
而Dean含着他的手指呻吟着。

**Author's Note:**

> kudos和comments是我全部的动力。


End file.
